OMM Muren Oundert
Of Monsters & Men Campaign OM&M Character List Character Name: Muren Oundert Age: 22 Gender: Male Titles: N/A Alignment: Good (90) Sovereign Deity: Ghorus Race: Earthdweller Class: Warrior Specialization: Peace ---- Level: 1 (95/100 XP) (!add +1 level if transfered to INII.) Health: 38 Mana: 23 Fatigue: 24 Damage: 2 (Unarmed) 4 (Main Hand) 2 (Off Hand) Armor: 1 AC Mental Resistance: 0 (+1 Against Black Gamut) Initiative: 20 Carrying Capacity: 6.00/60 Currency: Copper Thalers and 0x Silver Florins; 0.00ƒ Strength: 11 Dexterity: 10 Endurance: 14 Intelligence: 7 Willpower: 7 Charisma: 7 Description: Muren Oundert was the first of four born into an impoverished but loving family inside a small tunnel system under Eastern Tyria. His mother and father worked days and sometimes even nights to keep food on the table for their children. Exhausted, they came home having worked a majority of the day performing difficult manual labor. It was hard living, but it’s what Muren’s parents had to do to stay alive. Muren thus understands the meaning of work. Inspired by his parents, Muren helped gather food and resources right after he learned to walk and utilize his claws. By a young age, Muren exemplified excellent knowledge of the area, moderately high intelligence, and indomitable stamina. As Muren’s family began to gain more siblings, his focus did not falter and still gathered enough food for everyone. Eventually Muren reached an adequate age to work; this did not stop him from also gathering the food for the family. Muren’s siblings looked up to him almost as much as their mother and father; he was a leader and a role model in their eyes. After nearly twenty years of this grueling lifestyle, Muren reluctantly felt as if he were meant for something greater in this life other than this constant manual labor. He was larger than the other Drulla his age and could also fight better than any of them. He wanted to protect others as he had his family for so long. He knew there were others that needed assistance elsewhere. Having searched himself and sought guidance from Ghorus, Muren decided his destiny lied elsewhere in Norrik. His siblings were coming of age and could provide for their quickly aging parents. Muren’s family understood his request, however saddened it made them feel. Before he left on his search for the self, Muren’s father gave Muren two crude axes that he had found long ago while digging further into the tunnel system. Muren’s mother gave him her only jewelry: two bronze rings. Thanking them both, Muren promised he would return one day with great wealth that his family could never even dream of lest gain by the unfairly petty means that they lived by for so long. Height: 5 ‘10 Weight: 190 lbs Features: Straight white fur (Possibly due to albinism or a genetic mutation.), short black snout, narrow eyes, broad features (shoulders, arms, torso and chest), and stout short legs. Muren has long, scarred, black claws from years of labor’s wear and tear. Muren sees himself as a defender of the weak. He will defend any who are unjustly being prosecuted or attacked. He holds a short temper for those who take what they have for granted. He is an adept worker and a somewhat skilled fighter. ---- Equipment: Headgear: [ ] Chestpiece: Attire (1w, 0 AC, 1ƒ) Hands: [ ] Back: [ ] Belt: [ ] Legwear: (Basic Pants) Footwear: (Basic Boots) Amulet: Charm of Protection from the Dark Arts Slot: Amulet, Trinket 1-2 (No Requirements) (Cursed; Can not be unequipped) Effects: (+1 to MR against all Black Gamut spells and effects.) (-1 from maximum Fatigue, and Mana.) Value: (2.50ƒ) Weight: (1.00w) Ring 1: (Ring) Ring 2: (Ring) Ring 3: Ring of the Body Slot: Ring 1-4 (No Requirements) Effects: (+2 END) Value: (3.00ƒ) Weight: (None) Ring 4: [ ] Left Hand: Handaxe (1w, 1/2((0.25xSTR) +2 DMG), 1ƒ) Right Hand: Handaxe of Athletics Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 5 STR) Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 2) Effects: (+1 STR, +1 DEX) Value: (3.00ƒ) Weight: (1w) Other Equip: Glowstone Slot: Other Equip; or Left/Right Hand Uses Remaining: 8/8p (No Requirements) Effects: (Provides additional lighting in the dark, costs 1p to activate. Costs an additional 1p every other turn of combat.) Value: (2.00ƒ) Weight: (.5w) Trinket 1: Coinpouch (0w, 0/60 Coins) Trinket 2: [ ] Inventory: Potion I x 0 (No requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: 1ƒ Weight: 0.25w -- 13x Grass Type: Ingredient (No Requirements) Effects: (May be used as a 'filler' ingredient for potions that require more parts than are available, reduces all effects caused by the created potion by a multiplier of ((0.75)); this stack effects with each of this ingredient used.) Value: None Weight: None -- 7x Dandelion Type: Ingredient (No Requirements) Effects: (May be used as a 'filler' ingredient for poisons that require more parts than are available, reduces all effects caused by the created poison by a multiplier of ((0.75)); this stack effects with each of this ingredient used.) Value: None Weight: None -- Pork Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (Reduces hunger by 1 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: None Weight: (0.50w) -- Caretaker's Key Slot: Amulet (No Requirements) Effects: (+1 to INT) Value: (3.00ƒ) Weight: (None) -- Handaxe Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 2) Effects: (+1 STR, +1 DEX) Value: (1.00ƒ) Weight: (1w) -- ________________________________________________________________________________________ Abilities Strike (Major Action) - (Melee Ability) (Cost: 3FP) (Damage: ((0.5 x STR)) + ((1dDEX))) -- of Peace (Passive Effect) (Effect: Permanent bonus of (0.10 x END) to your Armor Class.) __________________________________________________________________________________________ Spells Green Gamut Spell(s) Potions Tier I (Passive Ability) - (Potion Brewing) (Allows brewing of Tier I Restorative Potions.) (Requires: Mortar & Pestle) (Effect: Allows brewing of Tier I Health, Mana, and Stamina potions.) -- (Brew: Health Potion I) (Requires: Ingredient with healing properties, a coagulent, an empty flask.) (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) -- (Brew: Mana Potion I) (Requires: Ingredient with mana restorative properties, a coagulent, an empty flask.) (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of mana.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) -- (Brew: Stamina Potion I) (Requires: Ingredient with stimulant properties, a coagulent, an empty flask.) (May be consumed to reduce fatigue by 1d6 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) -- -- Herbalism (Passive Ability) - (Gathering) (Allows gathering of ingredients.) (Effect: Allows the recognization of and gathering of plants and ingredients for Alchemy.) -- Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated